References in Smash Fighters Z
JustHere is a list of memes used in SKD but the many characters Physical *The Dancing Banana appears in Bowser's Castle Wall as a statue among the Bowser statues. *Marx uses the Shoop Da Whoop attack (Which is a meme based on Semi-Perfect Cell expressing rage after Vegeta introduces Future Trunks to Cell). *The Falcon Punch appears as one of Mario's attacks. *The Tails Doll appears in somebody's tv and pulls out a knife, after this, the scene changes, when it changes. back, the Tails Doll is gone and there is blood on the TV, this references the Tails Doll Curse. *Eggman's computer has a LolCat in the corner. *Luigi looks into a mirror and the reflection changes to Weegee. *The Trololo guy appears on Bowser's screen when Bowser tries to contact Army Hammer Bro. after he was defeated. Verbal *The Balls are Inert, which was said by Piccolo, is used by Axem Black after watching Metallix using up the Chaos Emeralds' power, he says "The Jewels are Inert!". *"It's Over 9000!" is used by Yaridovich, who checks his Scouter to see Mecha Sonic's power level. *The Exploding Met's line is "Good thing I found a magic balloon". *A hungry Axem Yellow quotes Uncle Phil from Fresh Prince of Belheir ''("Oh my god... Turkey... With... Pillowy mounds of mashed potatoes, butter drenched dressing, tiny onions, swimming in a sea of cream sauce") *When fighting Mecha Sonic, Mack quotes Sonic from the Sonic OVA, "You may know everything I'm going to do!But that's not gonna help you since I'll be knowing everything you're going to do!Strange isn't it!", after he says it, Mecha Sonic blows him up. *When Meta Knight asks why Marx is so bent on destruction, Marx replies "Its fun to do bad things!". *Bowser listens to 'Can You Feel the Sunshine', a song from ''Sonic R, in the shower, but he is interupted by two Koopas who tell him that Eggman wants to see him, Bowser is later seen wearing a towel around his waist and discovers that the labs have been raided and Mecha Mario has been taken. *Eggman randomly exclaims that there is toffee in his shoe, referencing Sandy Thomas from the UK Soap show, Emmerdale. *At one point Army Hammer Bro blames his defeat against Mecha Sonic on Dinkleberg. *The Egg Breaker that is used in the Death Egg Saga uses the same quotes it used from the boss fight against it in Shadow the Hedgehog, "You know what they say, the more the merrier!" and "Lights out!", "Get a load of this!" and "Time for a Change of Pace!" are also used. *Dr.Eggman accuses Kamek for "Snooping as usual"', referencing the PINGAS meme. *When Mecha Sonic kills Bowyer, Meta Knight claims that Mecha Sonic only used two percent of his power. *Metallix claims he is "stronger than Chuck Norris!". *Axem Red reports to Smithy those Pesky Plumbers was the cause of his defeat on the Halberd. *Drone-Ex's anger leads him to shout "A WINNER IS YOU!". *When Marx uses sleeping gas on a fleet of Koopas, one says "I feel asleep". *After destroying Jeff and Hal's house, Axem Green and Axem Red quote Snively and Robotnik. *Bowser apparently likes LolCats. *Bowser quotes M.Bison's "YES!" after hearing about the Metallix Tournament, seeing how he might be able to fight Mario *When Bowser asks what happens to the hedgehog Dr.Eggman says "I'LL DRIVE HIM!". *Marx says "IM A FIRIN MY LAZOR!" before using his shoop da whoop attack. *When Bowser sees Mario coming to enter in the Metalix Tournament he does the same laugh he did in Hotel Mario. *When Wario misses an attack he goes "Doh I missed!' a famous line Wario says from the first Mario Party. *When Bowser asks Dr.Eggman if he is sure his plan will work Dr.Eggman says "I HAVE NO IDEA!". *When the Trololo guy appears on Bowser's screen the Trololo guy sings the famous Trololo song. *When Luigi's hat is on fire he says "MY HAT IS ON FIRE HELP!!!" a reference to famous line said by Knuckles from Sonic OVA. *When Luigi wakes up a sleeping Piranha Plant with his flashlight the Piranha Plant says "YOU DARE BRING LIGHT TO MY LAIR!!!YOU MUST DIE!!". *Dimentio uses many famous Joker phrases like "WHY SO SERIOUS?!?","Oh what the heck I'll laugh anyway!AHAHAHAHAHA!","Wait'll they get a load of me.",and more. *Bugs Bunny randomly appears out of a hole accidently interrupting a fight and excalims "I knew I shoulda taken that left at Albuquerque!". Trivia *When Yaridovich uses his Scouter, Blinky and Inky (The red and blue Pac-Man ghosts) close in on Pac-Man, Clyde (The orange ghost) is seen moving around in a circle, one would also be able to see Sue (The purple ghost from Ms Pac-Man), just about appear on screen before we see Yaridovich shout IT'S OVER 9000!!! Pinky (The pink ghost) is not seen.Also the Pacman ghosts appearing on the scouter is a reference to Super Mario Bros Z.(Except Axem Red was the one who used the scouter and shouted ITS OVER 9000!!!!!!).